


Embers

by Wafflesrock



Series: Ring of Fire [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots featuring the side characters and couples from my Ring of Fire series. While it's not necessary to read the other works to understand these, it is recommended.





	1. Cato/Marie

He wasn’t a stranger to dating. Romance was an indulgence he’d splurged on in the past — albeit a bit further in the past than he cared to dwell on. Cato checked himself in the bathroom mirror that hung above his sink. His facial plates were more faded than he seemed to remember. And webbed with fine cracks up along his crest. He’d need to get his colony markings touched up soon, draw attention away from the imperfections of age.

He sighed as he walked back into the small kitchenette of his apartment — or more accurately the apartment he’d been assigned after his own had been demolished in the blast. His gaze fell critically upon the tray with a bottle, glass, and plate covered by a plastic steam lid. He was a fair cook in his own right but never had the motivation or need to try his hand at levo fair. Until recently that was.

He’d been pulling long hours at the Vallum Space Port. Longer than anyone else. Things needed to be done correctly; shipments overseen, documents signed in triplicate, non-turian ships monitored…

The final reason was in fact the real cause for his extended shifts. And he’d be lying if he said the _SSV Atlanta_ wasn’t the only ship he was focused on. Specifically, his focus lay with the indomitable, self-contained hurricane that was Captain Marie Khoo of the _Atlanta_. 

She’d turned an uncanny shade of purple the first time they’d met —he’d accused her crew of using the ships’ scanners to monitor and relay images of turian dead back to the Alliance in flagrant disregard of Hierarchy law. Her dark, flint colored eyes had been hewn into arrowheads that lanced straight through his person as she’d advanced upon him, crowding his personal space, head tipped back on her neck, finger pointed in his face calling him a “pompous blowhard”  and several other colorful names.

She was small even by human standards, head barely reaching his elbow. But she was without a doubt the fiercest warrior he’d ever met. He’d been immediately intrigued, even after the verbal assault.

Several days later, after his suspicions about the crew spying had been confirmed, Marie, lips painted a brilliant crimson red, had stunned him by humbly apologizing for her outburst and agreeing to fully comply with an investigation.

She’d personally confined the guilty parties to quarters and filed grievances with the Alliance over the incident. While not thrilled about Cato and his investigator inspecting the ships’ monitoring equipment she hadn’t interfered, and thoroughly reviewed every report Cato had authored on the matter.

At some point, their relationship had become less antagonistic. Cato looked forward to meeting with Marie each day to debrief and before he knew it, they had discovered a shared love of knitting and trying micro-brews and spirits.

Marie had eventually confessed to finding his eyes a gorgeous shade of blue, like the ocean around her homeland, an exotic place called ‘Texas.’ Cato had admitted to finding her perfectly toned arms and trim waist alluring.

So alluring, that he decided to break away from his staunch professionalism — only slightly of course — and give her something. He had experimented with levo liquors and had made a gin he was particularly proud of given its reception by human and asari friends. He’d presented Marie with a small bottle as a gift and been rewarded with a kiss full on the mouth. It had taken him nearly an hour afterwards to realize that her lip paint had left a perfect impression of her mouth on his.

Now, with the _Atlanta_ still grounded but the investigation winding down, he’d finally been able to invite Marie over to his place for the evening. She’d told him she was going stir crazy being trapped onboard the ship with only the semblance of privacy and he’d offered to give her a relaxing, quiet dinner at his apartment.

Despite not being able to taste anything he’d made — or rather know if it tasted _good —_ he was confident that he’d cooked the ‘chicken’ all the way through to the proper tenderness and that the ‘rice’ and assorted vegetables were likewise cooked and well seasoned. He’d followed the extranet video on this dish to the letter anyway.

Were candles over doing it? He couldn’t remember if he’d actually ever had a candlelit dinner with someone and decided that if he was splurging on a romantic evening it was only fitting to go all out. He’d kept floral scented candles in his old apartment, but hadn’t had time to purchase any for his new residence. Not that he spent much time here anyways.

He’d just managed to light the solitary white candle he’d found in a kitchen cupboard when the front door chimed, announcing his guest’s arrival. He shook out both hands for no discernable reason other than nerves, and hurried over to the door, pausing for a moment to quell his shaky subvocals and school his posture into that of a confident, and casual gentleman.

The door opened to reveal Maire; onyx hair draped over her shoulders like a midnight waterfall, head haloed by the hallway light and eyes alive with an excited fondness he quietly hoped she reserved just for him.

“Marie, you are a vision,” he told her, voice rich with awe. He stepped aside and with a sweeping hand gesture invited her in.

“You’re pretty soft on the eyes too, Cato,” she told him, gaze sweeping over his form from fringe to toe talons. When her eyes met his own there was a decided glint in her dark irises that had a low growl building in his chest.

 _None of that!_ Cato mentally berated himself, clearing his suddenly thick throat and gently circling an arm around her petite waist. He escorted her over to the countertop where her dinner was waiting, the small candle burning cheerily nearby. 

“I do hope it turned out alright,” he said lifting the lid off the still warm food. “It’s called a chicken stir fry.”

“It smells fantastic!” Marie exclaimed, red lips parted in the largest smile he’d ever seen. “Cato, you didn’t need to do this,” she said turning to him, a look of unease sweeping over her features. “Now I feel guilty for not bringing you anything. I wasn’t sure how much of a prelude there was going to be before…”

Oh. **_OH._**

Cato didn’t try to tamp down on the lewd purr that slid from his grinning mandibles, pleased he wasn’t alone in his lascivious thoughts. “I wouldn’t want you to think it was just your body I was after,” he said, gently lifting her chin with a large, taloned finger. “You’re a beautiful, captivating woman Marie. I’m after all of you.” He hoped his statement sounded sexier to her than it did to him once it was out of his mouth.

Marie’s cheeks blossomed a lovely shade of pink as she reached out a small hand to caress his mandible, gently tracing the curve of his colony markings along his cheek with a thumb. “The feeling’s mutual,” she told him. “But, after I eat this amazing dinner, I’m definitely after _your_ body.”

Her other hand deftly shot down and squeezed his sensitive waist through the thin fabric of his tunic. He sucked in a harsh breath, even as his own hands moved to land on her hips, fingers gripping her rear.

Maire gave him a predatory grin before slowly withdrawing her hand with a lingering caress of his face and moving to sit at the raised countertop.

If she ate her meal faster than he’d ever seen a human — or any race for that matter — consume food, he wasn’t about to draw attention to it. The mood in the small kitchen was hungry for reasons not concerned with ‘stir fry.’ Marie cast him simmering looks from beneath her thick fan of eyelashes and the sounds of appreciation she made as she ate were downright sinful, making the blue blood in his veins rush to lower regions of his body in anticipation.

As soon as she’d washed down the final bite of her food with a sip of gin and gulp of water she advanced the short distance between them, gait fluid and determined. She pressed herself against him, arms lifting to wrap around his neck and pull him down for a heated kiss.

He could still taste the faint burn of alcohol on her tongue as he reciprocated the gesture as best he could. He’d been with an asari once and understood the basics of kissing, but this time was different. There was a passion in the way Marie ran her hands over the chitinous plates that freckled his neck, in the way she moaned into his mouth and rocked against him.

“Cato,” she panted as they pulled apart for air. His name sounded like a prayer upon unrepentant lips and he lowered his head to press his forehead against her brow, marking her as his —hopefully for more than just the night.

Fighting through the fog of lust that invaded all his other senses, he wrapped one arm around Marie’s shoulders while the other swept behind her legs, picking her up with a slight bounce that had her gasping and then giggling as she clung to him.

He flicked out a mandible in a sly smirk, feeling decades younger as he carried her to the bedroom, lying her down on his bed. He crawled over her much smaller body, licking a hot trail from her clavicle to behind her ear.

Marie moaned against his neck, hot breath heating his over sensitive hide. This close the scent of her arousal was suffocating, and he enthusiastically drowned in it. It had been too long, too _damn_ long since he’d felt this way. Desired, wanted…

Marie wrapped her strong legs around his waist and squeezed, while simultaneously pulling him down onto her. “I want you, Cato.” She whispered darkly into his aural canal. “Fuck, I want you inside me. I want your dick in my pussy, I want to scream your name until my throat is raw and my legs are jello.” Her hand found the sensitive patch of hide under his fringe and began to knead it. “I want you to fuck me hard and deep, pound me into your mattress.”

“Hrrnngg,” he responded with all the eloquence his sex drunk mind could muster.

Marie chuckled before lifting her head up to suck on a mandible prong.

Over the roar of his own subvocals and blood, he fumbled in the dim light to remove Marie’s shirt. She was in standard Alliance fatigues and after two failed attempts with her help, he finally managed to pull the garment over her head and fling it onto the floor.

He forced himself to focus on the rise and fall of Marie’s chest, on the mounds of her breasts and pert, dark nipples. He thought that humans and asari typically wore harnesses over their breasts, and noticing his confusion Marie let out an amused laugh. “Why bother with a bra and underwear if you’re just going to take them off anyway?” She asked. “Though, if you like lingerie maybe I could be persuaded to put something on next time.”

He purred as he rubbed his forehead against hers, one hand moving to cup a breast while the other trailed down her side, pulling her pants off. “You’ll be the death of me,” he rumbled to her, cock pushing out of his plates to strain wantonly against his leggings.

Marie pushed against him, hand stroking the bulge of his erection as she pulled on his pants. Understanding, Cato forced himself to move from her warm skin and inviting body, unbuckling and stripping off his clothes at lightning speed before turning to Marie. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was staring at his manhood with a white knife grin.

“God you’re going to feel amazing,” she told him as she reached out a hand, inviting him to resume his position on top of her once more.

Typically, Cato enjoyed teasing his partners plates open with his tongue, but as he nestled the tip of his cock within Marie’s sodden folds, he sensed that neither of them was in the mood for foreplay.

“Oh shit!” Marie cursed as she angled her hips upward, encouraging him to push inside.

Every nerve ending and cell of his body screamed at him to bury himself inside his eager mate, and with one smooth motion he hilted himself, bringing their hips flush.

Civilized language was beyond his tongue, and a guttural moan, ripped from some primal part of him was the most coherent speech he was capable of making.

Fortunately, Marie was willing to do the talking for both of them. “Fuck Cato you feel amazing!” She gasped. “You’re so _big_ ,” she rocked her hips against him, encouraging him to move.

Slowly he pulled nearly all the way out only to slam back into her with a wet sounding smack of hide against skin. Marie’s breasts bounced as her head flung back onto the bed.

Cato pulled her hips tighter against him as he set a relentless pace. She was wet and tight and soft and _Spirits_! This wasn’t sex, it was ecstasy. The way her body gripped his cock in a velvet embrace, the sweet, citrus smell of their combined fluids and how she sobbed out his name like he was some deity.

But he wanted even more.

He scooted off the end of his bed, pulling Marie with him. Once standing on the carpeted floor, he lifted Marie’s legs so that they rested against the side of his keel. Marie looked at him with dark eyes and tousled hair as he positioned himself at her opening before sinking back in with a growl.

“Fuck yes!” She yelled, as he wrapped an arm around her legs, the other shooting down to rub at the bundle of nerves above her spasming cunt where she seemed to be particularly sensitive.

In this position he was able to fuck her harder than before as Marie fisted her hands into the sheets and tossed her head back, begging him to ‘fuck her senseless.’

Good turian that he was, he obeyed her command, using one finger to rub on her clit while he pumped into her quivering body as though his life depended on making her cum.

“I’m close!” Marie panted, pushing herself against him. “Fuck, Cato, please, please _please_!” Her entire body went rigid, toes curling as she cunt clamped down on his cock in a powerful orgasm.

Overwhelmed by the sensation and how gorgeous she looked, Cato roared as his own completion rushed forward. Pulling out just enough so he wouldn’t be tempted to knot, he came inside her, loosening his grip on her legs.

He all but fell forward, catching himself before crushing Marie’s prone form. Spirits! He hadn’t had sex like that in… well, ever!

A hand pulling at his wrist caught his attention.

“Can you keep going?” Marie asked hopefully.

His jaw fell open in surprise. He was tired but there was no way he’d leave her unsatisfied. If she wanted more, he’d give her more.

“I can go again,” he said around labored breathing. “Move up, on all fours.”

Despite her recent orgasm, Marie swiftly moved onto her hands and knees, crawling further up the the mattress and licking her lips expectantly as he positioned himself behind her. He aligned his still erect member with her core before pushing in with a gasp.

His pace was more languid this time, slow and deep. His cum and her own natural lubrication trickled down her thighs as he made love to her, adding an extra roll to his hips that had Marie mewling and writhing against him.

“I wish you could fuck me all night! God Cato you feel so good!” Marie praised around her moans.

He was saying things too, though he didn’t know what. He was generally a quiet lover, but Spirits if he didn’t want to tell Marie how incredible she was and how she made him feel like a fledgling again.

He said something about wanting to make passionate love to her all night. Maybe he called her his goddess. The words were lost to him as soon as he said them.

“I’m close!” Marie warned, voice frenzied. “I’m close, so fucking close!”

She came with a scream loud enough that his neighbors three doors down probably heard. He quickly followed suit with a reverberating sob of her name.

He didn’t deny himself this time, and pushing flush, felt his knot at the base of his cock swell, locking them together.

They remained panting, frozen in place until Marie ground against him, making them both groan. Glancing around, Cato wrapped his arms around Marie’s waist, seating her in his lap, cock still buried inside her.

They came down slowly, hands gently rubbing over the others’ arms, stomach, anywhere they could touch.

“Cato, that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Marie finally sighed.

He chuckled, male pride soaring as he hugged her against his chest. “Good enough for an encore?” He asked hoping he didn’t sound too juvenile. They were both well into their 50’s after all, it was one thing to feel young, but he liked to at least act his age.

“As many encores as you can give me,” Marie said with a hum, bringing his hand up to her mouth for a tender kiss. “I think I’d enjoy sleeping here far better than my cold cabin on the _Atlanta._ ”

“I’d like it if you slept here every night,” he responded, mentally slapping himself for sounding pathetic.

“I’d like that too. The company is phenomenal, and I’ve grown very fond of him.” Marie said to his utter delight.

He arrived at work punctually the next morning, even if he did skip a shower. The wake-up call had been too good to pass up, and if Lieutenant Scartos seemed taken aback by the lingering smells of he and Marie’s coupling…

Cato grinned to himself. It was nice to feel young again.


	2. Tiberius/Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorden mos – A term for lowly, craven cowards of the worst variety.
> 
> Spona – The turian version of a fiancé, or else a person betrothed to another.
> 
> Culus – Colloquial Taetrun word for “asshole.”

It had started that afternoon. And really, was entirely Aurelius’s fault.

Tiberius had accompanied Lily to the Citadel. He had some rare time off and Lily was needed at the human consulate. Rather than spend the time apart, Lily had suggested he come with her and maybe catch up with friends while she attended to her ambassador duties.

He’d jumped at the opportunity and set plans to meet with Aurelius who would be on shore leave at the Citadel during the same time. The pair had then invited Octa and Plalio to join them for lunch, a sort of mini reunion from their shared time in the Cabal under Tassius’s command.

Everything was fantastic until the topic of the tattoo Tiberius had gotten that morning - an orchid representing Lily - became the subject of conversation.

“He was such a cowl biter!” Aurelius guffawed, having barely swallowed his food. “You should have heard the noises he was making, he sounded like a pyjack screwing a space cow!”

Tiberius glared at him, subvocals whirring in embarrassment while Plalio and Octa crackled at the image. “It hurt!” He snapped. “I didn’t see you volunteering to get inked, _you’re_ the coward.” 

“Please,” Aurelius said with an exaggerated mandible flick. “You’re a _sorden mos,_ just admit it. We’ll still love you regardless.”

“What is an orchid?” Octa asked.

“The gross pet name he has for his _spona_ ,” Aurelius answered for him.

“It’s a type of gorgeous flower.” Tiberius said ignoring the amused vocals Aurelius was making. “I’m going to show Lily later tonight.” He rumbled fondly, knowing how touched she’d be that his first tattoo was in honor of her.

“How romantic,” Octa cooed. “Teddy brings me flowers sometimes, but I don’t know if he’d ever get a tattoo of one for me.”

Plalio laughed at something Aurelius was showing him on his omni-tool.

“What’s so funny?” Tiberius demanded, sensing whatever they were snickering at was at his expense.

“I told Scarlet and Gwen you got a tattoo of an orchid for Lily.” Aurelius practically giggled as Plalio started to laugh harder. “I also told them how you whined the entire time and the artist thought you must have an extra sensitive hide.”

“Stop telling everyone! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” Tiberius ordered, an aggravated growl lacing his subvocals.

“Uh oh.” Plalio said, humor leached from his voice. “I don’t think it’s a surprise anymore.”

“What do mean?” Tiberius asked, rising out of his chair to try and catch a glimpse of Aurelius' tool.

“Err,” Aurelius said pulling his tool back. “I think Scarlet just told Lily.”

“You think?” Tiberius inquired loudly.

A ping from his own omni-tool drew his attention. The message was from Lily and was gushing about how flattered she was that he’d gotten a tattoo for her, and how everyone was saying it looked great even though it had been extremely painful for him. He didn’t have to do that for her, he was the best fiance ever! She couldn’t wait to see, and did he need any pain relievers since it sounded like he was in agony?

“You ruined it!” Tiberius yelled. “It’s like an impulse for you, you can’t keep anything a secret!”

“You never said it was a secret, just a surprise,” Aurelius responded lamely.

Octa and Plalio were suddenly fascinated by their food, refusing to look at their companions.

“You’re just jealous I have a _spona_ when you’re too craven to ask Scarlet to be your official mate,” Tiberius bit out, crossing his arms, subvocals still furious. “You’re a _culus_ , you know that?”

“I…” Aurelius rumbled apologetically. “I’m sorry Tibs, I didn’t mean to ruin your surprise.”

Tiberius sighed in frustration. “I know,” he conceded. “But you still did.”

“Can I make it up to you?” Aurelius asked hopefully.

Tiberius tipped his head back in his chair. Staying mad at Aurelius wouldn’t fix anything, though he was still pissed.

“Lily is working late tonight, but a new dungeon is getting unlocked in Galaxy of Fantasy,” he said, still staring up at the cafe ceiling. “You can help me do an item run, I need a new helmet.”

“I can do that,” Aurelius replied enthusiastically. “I don’t play too often, but I can gear my character to be a tank, just let me know when you want to start.”

Tiberius had dropped the subject afterwards, but was still irritated by the time he and Aurelius started to play later that evening. Aurelius had returned to _The Steadfast_ and the pair were communicating via headset.

“Heal!” Aurelius shouted into the mic.

“Okay, okay! I’m not usually specked to be a healer, gimme a second.” Tiberius pressed the commands on his terminal to bring Aurelius back to full health, stopping in a corner so his character could recharge their mana.

Lily had pinged him a few minutes ago saying she was on her way back to the hotel. He wanted to finish at least one run through the dungeon and hoped they’d be done when she returned. He leaned forward in the opulent, wingback office chair the hotel suit provided.

 _Definitely more comfortable then the desk chair back home,_  he mused.

He and Aurelius rounded a wall and entered a smoke filled cavern.

“I don’t like this,” Aurelius said into the mic.

The door to the hotel room swished open just as several chimera-esc monsters emerged from the fumes.

“Get them!” Tiberius shrieked attempting to take evasive maneuvers while also turning to look at Lily. “Hey Orchid,” he greeted, taking in Lily’s form fitted top and lithe figure. “You look absolutely beautiful,” he breathed.

“The mic is for game talk only,” Aurelius told him with a soft snort.

Tiberius muted his mic, reaching out a hand for Lily while the other moved his character around, attempting to keep Aurelius at full health.

“Hey Big Guy,” Lily said sliding into his lap. “Have a fun day with Aurie?” She planted a sweet kiss on his mouth.

Tiberius hummed, pulling her closer. “For the most part,” he purred against her neck. “I almost forgot what a colossal gossip Aurelius is. Almost.”

“Hello? I’m dying over here! Heal!” Aurelius complained.

Tiberius tapped a few commands, bringing his friend's health back up.

Lily pulled her lower lip between her teeth, mischief flashing in her azure eyes. “You gonna show me this tattoo of yours?” She asked. “I’m dying to see.”

“Tiberius! Look alive!”

“Okay! Sorry!” Tiberius said unmuting his mic for a moment to dodge an incoming fireball from one of the monsters.

Lily turned in his lap, grinding against him as she did so. “Whatcha playing?” She asked with feigned innocence.

“Nothing that can’t wait,” he assured her, gently thrusting against Lily’s rear as he felt his cock begin to emerge from behind his groin plates. 

“This is the new lava dungeon, right?” Lily asked, her eyes tracking his and Aurelius’s characters across the screen. One of the monsters was down but there was still one left at half health.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Sorry I didn’t wait for you, I thought your meeting might last longer -”

In a one fluid motion Lily slipped off his lap to kneel in front of him on the floor, tongue darting out to lick her lips, effectively silencing him.

“Keep playing,” she told him, blue fire dancing in her irises. “I’ll just be here,” she rubbed a hand against the bulge in his pants, making him groan and rock into her. “Getting reacquainted with…” She moved her head to press a kiss against his straining erection.

“Please yes,” Tiberius squeaked out, glad his headset was muted.

“Not much loot in here - stale meat? After all that it drops stale meat and three scales?” Aurelius ranted, oblivious to what was happening off screen.

“Yeah, lame,” Tiberius agreed, unmuting his mic as he helped Lily pull his leggings down and off.

“Here, I’ll give you a buff before we check out the next chamber.” Tiberius scanned over his new items before hitting a few commands to add extra shields to Aurelius’s character and his own. A harsh breath escaped his throat and his eyes snapped shut as Lily licked a hot trail up the length of his cock.

Muting his mic once more he moaned loudly. “Spirits Orchid,” he gasped as she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick, her hands massaging soothing circles into the hide of his thighs.

Lily hummed around him as she lowered her head, sucking hard and making him forget how to breathe.

He could hear Aurelius commenting on something over the mic, but it was white noise compared to the soft moans Lily was making as she swallowed him, eyes dark as she stared up at his face.

She released him with a wet sounding _pop_ and began to leave heated, sucking kisses along the underside of his shaft. His subharmonics cried out in ecstasy as he numbly moved his hand over the terminal keys to run his character to the next room in the dungeon.

The hovering, winged eyeballs and serpentine creatures they stumbled upon were low leveled and barely worth wasting mana. His character stood idly by while Aurelius hacked down their health bars.

“Ahhh,” he moaned, blunted talons digging into the thick tresses of Lily’s hair. He tried not to thrust into her mouth which was bobbing around him but it was difficult to stop himself. He could feel a familiar heat building in his knot and with gasping breaths, he pushed Lily off him.

“Too close,” he panted, “I want... can we?”

Lily grinned at him, standing up and pulling down her pants and underwear in one motion. She took her time unbuttoning her blouse, making sure she had his full attention as she slinked out of the material and then slowly unhooked her bra.

His cock throbbed, aching for release, to be buried inside the warm, wet paradise between his _spona’s_ legs.

The scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, so thick he could taste it - a musky, citrus flavor that he’d quickly become addicted to. Lily moved into his lap once more, stroking up his length as she aligned him with her center. Slowly, she sank down onto him, head thrown back and eyes shut.

“Fuck, Tibs,” she cursed softly. “Fuck you feel so good!”

“Spirits, Lily,” he growled out, bringing an arm around to anchor her to him as he began to thrust. The walls of her cunt fluttered around him before squeezing his member in a silken vise. Gripping his shoulders, Lily pulled herself nearly entirely off his cock only to slam back down, making him cry out in pleasure.

“Is this the helmet you wanted?” Aurelius asked into the headset.

Forcing himself to look at the screen as Lily rode him, Tiberius flicked out a mandible in delight. The helmet was worlds better than what he was currently using.

Grabbing Lily around the waist he pumped up into her hard and fast, pressing against that place inside her that had her digging her nails into his neck as she shuddered and then sobbed out his name. Pressing her flush against him he roared out his own release, filling her with his seed as his knot swelled, locking them both together.

“Hello? Are you even paying attention?” Aurelius demanded over the mic.

“Yeah, that’s the helmet I wanted,” Tiberius panted, unmuting the headset.

“Why are you out of breath?” Aurelius asked suspiciously. “It’s not like you were the one actually running around.”

“I…” Tiberius started, trying to think of a plausible lie. 

“My fault Aurie,” Lily said into the mic. “I like keeping the big guy in knots, if you know what I mean.”

Tiberius snickered into the heavy silence on the line before aggrieved subvocals filled the static. “I hate you both!” Aurelius declared. “Call me back when you’re done - totally done!”

“We love you Aurie!” Lily called into the headset.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aurelius muttered before the line went dead.

 _Since you’re_ **_obviously_ ** _busy, I’m logging off now._ Aurelius typed into the chat box. _You two are disgustingly perfect for each other._ His character vanished.

Tiberius let out a winded laugh which Lily echoed.

“Too much?” She asked him when they’d both settled down, still locked together in the expensive - and now rather damp - chair.

“He’ll forgive us,” Tiberius assured her.

“Oh!” Lily exclaimed. “I almost forgot, where’s your tattoo?”

Flaring his mandibles out in a wide grin, Tiberius cupped Lily under her ass as he rose to his feet. “On my waist,” he told her glancing down to the gauze still covering the spot. “You can take it off and see.”

Lily gently removed the bandage, gasping when the image of the purple orchid was fully revealed.

“Tibs, it’s beautiful!” She whispered, voice filled with emotion.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he told her, tenderly nuzzling her forehead.

Lily flung her arms around his neck, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. “I love you Tibs,” she said. “How about I show you how much in a warm bath?”

Tiberius grinned as he carried her into the bathroom. Aurelius wouldn’t mind if he didn’t call back until tomorrow. After all, he was only just beginning his evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily Anne Evans belongs to the lovely Amariahellcat. We character share and if you want to read more about Tibs and his lady love, give her fic "Broken Souls" a read.


	3. Teddy/Octa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicae – the turian version of a girlfriend or exclusive significant other.

Humans weren’t a species she’d necessarily describe as “sexually appealing.” They were short, soft looking, and most had fur – _hair –_ on the tops of their heads. Maybe exotic was the word for them? Yes, exotic. Humans were exotic looking.

Teddy Kedar was an exotic looking human. He was tallish for his species, though comparatively short next to a turian. He had ash colored hair that was shaved short at the temples and grown longer on the top with some sort of gel or goo in it. His eyes were a brilliant blue and seemed to sparkle no matter what the light, and alright, maybe she _did_ find him sexually appealing after talking with him for several hours.

They’d met during Gwen and General Malolin’s bachelor party. Teddy was Gwen’s older brother and he’d started the conversation by asking her questions about her dental hygiene before commenting that her eyes were spellbinding.

Octa had been a bit self-conscious about going out to a club in a dress tunic that didn’t fully conceal the scars from her involvement in a mercenary take-down. She was considered attractive by turian standards, but her ego had been scarred along with her body.

But Teddy had singled her out and seemed genuinely interested in her life on the Citadel as a medical student. He was a dentist and would be opening his own practice in Shalta Wards in a few months. He’d told her that the scarring on her neck was actually “pretty” because the purple and blue tones reminded him of the swirling nebulas found among the stars.

Octa wasn’t a stranger to pick-up lines, but Teddy was earnest in his delivery, as though he really meant what he was saying and wasn’t just trying to get between her plates.

He’d asked for her omni-tool contact, and a few days after Gwen and Tassius’s wedding, he’d sent her a ping saying he was still around if she was free for dinner? She’d hesitated before responding. What was he really after? After scouring her memories and finding no hint of ulterior motives in their interactions, Octa decided that she ought to at least go on one date with him.

Dinner had led to drinks and dancing, and a kava date the next day, and then an outing to sight see on the Presidium. She found herself noticing the way his mouth always pulled to the right when he smiled, and how he quirked his eyebrow whenever he was trying to insinuate something.

She was more than a little disappointed when he had to return to Earth after a week, even though they made plans to meet up when he returned to the Citadel. Before he left, as they said their farewells on the dock, Octa bent her knees, lowering her head to press her brow to his with an affectionate purr. Teddy raised up onto his tip toes, cupping the back of her head and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue had swept into her open mouth and Octa found herself returning the gesture, not caring if an older turian woman was gawking at them.

They messaged each other constantly after he’d left. Most of the communication was friendly, but gradually the messages became more steamy. Octa found herself fantasizing about what it would be like to have sex with him. She’d never been with a human - male or female - though she had messed around with a few asari.

Alone in her small apartment the night before Teddy was scheduled to arrive back on the Citadel, she found herself lying in bed and looking at an extremely explicit human/turian Fornax vid. She wasn’t a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but stress release and romance were two very different things. She wanted to sleep with Teddy - and was certain the feeling was mutual - but she wanted the romance that came with the act. She hadn’t had a serious _amicae_ in years now, but with Teddy she thought she’d maybe found a real partner.

A lewd moan from the vid called her back to reality. Were human men really just… out there? At all times? Were those their… well. Human testicles were decidedly bizarre. She watched with an intensity she usually reserved for medical exams. The human male in the video had a cock not much smaller than a turian man, though it was a pale tan color and lacked any ridges. Idly she caressed her seam as the human on the vid used his mouth on the turian woman. Would Teddy do that?

Her pelvic plates parted and she dipped a finger with purposely blunted talon inside, gently rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. On the vid, the human man positioned himself on top of the female turian and began to fuck her. The turian woman made subvocal groans and whines of ecstasy while the human grunted and cursed. Octa sped up her own ministrations, closing her eyes and imagining her finger was Teddy’s cock.

She came before the vid actress, with a choked off series of short breaths. She fell back against her pillow, body still warm and tingling. She glanced at the time on her omni-tool. Just ten hours until he arrived. Just ten hours and she wouldn’t have to fantasize anymore.

The time had dragged until finally Teddy pinged her saying he was at the docks and headed over to her place. The Kedar family enjoyed an opulent penthouse apartment in the Kithoi district he could have used, but he’d said he wanted to stay at her place if she didn’t mind. Something about the Kedar apartment probably being ‘sticky’ after Gwen and Tassius had used it.

Octa had rushed home to clean her already spotless apartment and was now seated on her couch wringing her hands and pretending to watch some game show. She breathed out a relieved sigh when her door chimed, announcing Teddy’s arrival.

She hurried to let him in, hoping she seemed more casual than she felt. The door slid open and Teddy gave her a dazzling white smile, eyes alight with excitement.

“Hey babe! Miss me?” He asked, leaning in for a hug.

Octa purred, wrapping her arms around him. “Definitely missed you,” she admitted, before pulling back to give him a human style kiss.

He hummed against her mouth, tongue darting out to tangle with her own. Deciding she didn’t want to start something in the hallway, Octa forced herself to pull away before welcoming him inside her home. 

Teddy picked up the large black duffel bag he’d brought with him, stepping into the living area and looking around. “Nice place,” he said, taking in the vibrant tapestries she’d used to decorate. “The colors on these are awesome.” He turned back to her with that same askew grin she’d come to cherish before asking, “so where’s the boudoir?”

Octa rumbled in confusion, not understanding the term.

“Your bedroom,” he clarified.

“In here,” she answered, taking his hand and leading him to the small room mostly filled by her bed. She added an extra sway to her hips as she walked, hoping he noticed that she’d toned her waist considerably since they’d last seen each other.

Teddy set his bag near the foot of the bowl shaped bed before turning to look at her. “So,” he drawled. “I’m free today, you’re free today, what’s the plan?”

 _For you to take your clothes off_ , Octa thought at him. “I don’t have any real plans,” she instead responded, sitting primly on the bed. She internally cheered when he moved to sit down next to her.

“A free day, huh?” He raised his eyebrow at her, humor and something else smoldering in the oceans of his irises.

“I might have _some_ ideas,” Octa said, scooting closer to him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Octa pressed her brow against his, scenting him as hers. He couldn’t reciprocate, lacking the scent glands of a turian, but he rubbed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

“Just to be clear,” he said after a moment. “We are both talking about, you know, a cross species liaison?”

Octa laughed, pulling back to flick out a mandible in a smirk. “If you’re interested?” She bit back worried subharmonics, hoping he hadn’t changed his mind.

“I’m totally interested in getting better acquainted with that body of yours.” His smile carried with it a promise as he pressed himself against her and began trailing sucking kisses along her neck.

Octa’s subvocals sang out in triumph and pleasure. She moved a hand to tug on his shirt in wordless request. Teddy smiled against her neck before moving to unbutton and toss his shirt on the floor.

His muscles were well defined and hard under smooth skin. Octa greedily ran her hands up and along his pectoral muscles and shoulders, nuzzling the juncture of his neck.

“Your turn,” he said, pulling on her tunic as he rubbed a cheek against the side of her head.

She wasn't about to stop at her tunic though. If she had to pull herself away, she was taking off _all_ her clothes. Teddy seemed surprised when she stripped completely bare, but the glint in his eyes and broad smile waylaid any concerns that he didn’t like what he saw.

Rejoining him on the bed, they lay facing one another, tongues and fingers exploring, learning the topography of each others’ bodies; smooth valleys between muscle, the divots in plate and contour of limbs. Teddy was so different from a male turian or asari. Exotic. Arousing. Her pelvic plates began to part as images from the Fornax vid the night before trickled through her mind.

Reaching down, she cupped the hard bulge at Teddy’s groin, thrilling in his moan and the way he pressed himself into her hand.

Teddy’s hand joined her own as he struggled to blindly pull his pants down, hips twisting in an erotic rhythm that had heat pooling in her belly with anticipation.

When at last all barriers between them were gone and strewn about her bedroom, Octa spared a glance down at his manhood.

He was smaller than the human in the vid, but definitely not what she’d call ‘tiny.’ He had some curly hair around his groin too. Smooth and ramrod straight, she delicately ran the pad of her thumb over the head of his cock, where precum had already begun to bead.

“Fuck,” Teddy whispered, voice hoarse and eyes closed. “You ever been with a human, babe?” He asked, eyes opening.

“No,” she answered over subvocals like the roll of thunder. “I’ve watched some vids though. I know it works.”

Teddy let out a breathless chuckle. “It works,” he reassured her. “I found some enlightening vids too.”

He pushed against her keel, encouraging her to lie on her back. She complied, pelvic plates fully open. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he kissed his way from her chin down her chest and torso, sucking hard at her unplated waist and making her shudder.

Her hands fisted into the thick sheets as he continued his loving decent until he reached the juncture between her legs. He paused for a moment and Octa felt a pang of uncertainty before he glanced up at her and with a purposeful lick of his lips, lowered his head.

His tongue was flat and thick compared to a turian, but when he used it to carefully trace around her center Octa’s toes curled, and she whined out in plea for more. Teddy used his hands to hold her thighs apart as he pushed his tongue inside her with deep, strong licks. His lips closed around the top of her pelvic opening and sucked, leaving her mewling.

A finger came to join his tongue, and pressed against her sensitive spot. Octa gasped.

“Right, right there!” She said voice sounding near desperate. “That’s a, a, ahhhhh…” She trailed off into a sinful, wailing moan as Teddy rubbed small circles against her clit with a finger while the tip of his tongue flicked against it.

She felt her completion drawing near, and not wanting the encounter to end before she’d experienced his cock inside her, she pushed back on his head. He lifted his face, chin glistening with her fluids.

“That was amazing,” she panted. “But I really want to have you inside me.”

She wondered briefly if he was disappointed that she couldn’t return the oral pleasure, turian mouths not meant to suck or swallow. But his enthusiastic smile and the strong, musky scent of his arousal reassured her that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Rising up onto his knees, he straddled her prone leg as she shifted to the side. Aligning himself with her sodden opening, he pushed inside with one smooth motion, gasping when he came flush.

“Shit!” He said, arm trembling as he clutched her raised leg. “Those ridges!”

He pumped into her and Octa cried out in pleasure. He felt amazing! He was smooth where her cunt was rippled, and the delicious friction he built as he started to fuck her was indescribable, except that she wanted more, faster, harder, deeper.

He wasn’t self lubricating like a turian man, but between his previous ministrations and her own excitement, wet sounds soon filled the room. His testicles rubbed against the bottom of her core whenever he hilted himself, in a strange but heady sensation that sent electric shocks through her entire body. 

A hand moved to squeeze her sensitive waist and Octa squealed as the tight coil in her abdomen finally snapped, the warm sensation of her orgasm spreading from her center down to her toes. She lifted her hips to grind against him, riding out her pleasure.

“Oh fuck, I’m close!” Teddy bit out through clenched teeth. Pulling her snugly against him he thrust into her hard and deep three more times before freezing as his cock twitched inside her, filling her with his seed.

“Shit,” he breathed out, releasing his grip on her leg. After a moment of heavy breathing he pulled reluctantly from her body, moving to lie down beside her. Octa tugged him into her arms.

“That was incredible,” she whispered into the soft hair on top of his head.

“Fuck, yeah it was,” he laughed, lifting his face up to look her in the eyes. “Tight with ridges? I think you’ve ruined me for all other species.”

Octa felt her chest swell with pride, vocals purring as she nuzzled him. “Think we should go do something?” She eventually asked as their bodies began to cool.

“If you’re game,” he said, eyes twinkling in the light from her open window, “I thought maybe a day in bed was called for?”

Octa hugged him tighter, a warm, bubbling feeling blossoming in her chest. “Sounds great to me.” She told him.

It took two more days before they finally stepped out of her apartment. Hand in hand, smug grins and flared mandibles, the sexiest human/turian couple on the Citadel. And so far as Octa was concerned, the happiest.


	4. Aurelius/Scarlet

Illium was perhaps her favorite place in the galaxy. The fashion scene rivaled that of Milan, Paris, or New York City, and the asari had a way with architecture and design that just… _spoke_ to her on every conceivable level. Things weren’t just functional, but also aesthetically pleasing.

Sure, there was a dark side underneath the gleaming skyscrapers and immaculately presented exterior, but that was true of any major city. Scarlet didn’t visit or tread in the seedier parts of Illium anyway, so she was more than content to focus on the shiny and exotic right at her fingertips. The company was also fantastic.

“I don’t see why I have to dress so fancy. I could just wear my formal Hierarchy uniform.” Aurelius complained from behind a sumptuous red curtain where he was trying on a turian style suit. “Tiberius won’t care what I’m wearing so long as I’m there,” he continued, stepping out of the dressing room for inspection. 

Scarlet pursed her lips, walking over to her boyfriend and giving him a critical once over. “Aurie, it’s important to _me_ that you’re dressed nice. And besides,” she said, cocking a hip, “we both know you look **damn** fine in this. I love how the silver accents bring out the mocha tones of your plates.”

“You think they do?” Aurelius asked, turning to regard his reflection in a gilded full length mirror.

“Definitely,” she answered, moving to stand next to him and snuggle into his side. “We’re going to be the sexiest couple at Tibs and Lily’s wedding. After the bride and groom of course.”

Aurelius wrapped an arm around her, flaring out his mandibles in a grin. “Given how many times Tiberius has asked me about his outfit, he better look good,” he said gazing down at her. Even in six inch stilettos, Aurelius towered over her. He was considered big by turian standards and Scarlet loved the feeling of security and warmth she got when wrapped up in his arms. Despite all the chaos and destruction  he’d witnessed during the Taetrus Civil War, Aurelius was still, without a doubt, the sweetest, most passionate man she’d ever met. Now if only he’d take a hint from Tassius and Tiberius and propose, everything in their relationship would be amazing.

She sighed internally. A girl could only attend so many weddings as a bridesmaid before wanting to be the bride herself. Aurelius was definitely her soulmate - he’d said it himself - but every time the topic of actually getting married, bonded, whatever, came up, he’d go uncharacteristically quiet.

 _“Maybe he’s not ready yet?”_ Gwen had suggested. But Aurelius was older than Tassius by three years and seemed open to the concept of marriage if his approval of Tiberius and Lily getting hitched was any indication.

“Spirits! Are they insane? 1,993 credits for this outfit?” Aurelius gawked at the price tag in horror. “I can’t…” He rumbled to her in a subharmonic apology. “Letty, there’s no way I can afford this.”

“I know,” she said, craning her neck upwards to make eye contact. “Don’t worry about it. The store owner’s a friend, we have an agreement that you can pick out whatever you want from here free of charge. I’m designing her a few dresses for an upcoming gala.” Scarlet pushed Aurelius back toward the dressing room. “Now, change back into your civilian clothes, we still need to find you dress boots.”

“You’re amazing, Letty,” Aurelius said, leaning down to nuzzle his brow against hers with a tender purr.

“You’re worth it,” she told him, eyes fluttering shut. “Besides, I like seeing my chocodile all dressed up.”

Aurelius pulled back to flick out a mandible in the turian version of an eye-roll. “Don’t ever let Tiberius hear you call me that, I’ll never live it down,” he said moving back behind the curtain.

Scarlet huffed. “You and Tibs are ridiculous with your fights and teasing. What were you even talking about last night that got you so offended?”

“Tiberius had the gall to tell me that if we were in the wizarding world I’d be a Hufflepuff. Me! As if _he’s_ not the most huffle to ever puff!” Aurelius snorted in outrage as he left the dressing room, suit draped over an arm.

“You’re way too invested in the Harry Potter franchise,” Scarlet said, shaking her head.

“It’s an intergalactic phenomena and it’s awesome. Oh, and Tibs has only read the first three books and seen the most recent vid, so like hell he knows how the sorting hat works.”

“Wow, no comment,” Scarlet replied as they waved at the shop owner before exiting onto the bustling street.

They found Aurelius the perfect pair of charcoal colored boots at the third store they tried. She had a different agreement with this merchant and Aurelius ended up only paying half price for his luxury footwear.

“Did you know Gwen and Tassius gave Lily and Tibs a weeks stay at the Kedar family villa in Italy as a wedding present?” She asked Aurelius as they rode the elevator up to their hotel room, arms full of shopping bags.

“I heard,” Aurelius answered. “Did you hear that Tassius is using his General rank to allow he and Gwen to stay at _Summus Finem_ during Tiberius and Lily’s wedding? That’s literally the nicest hotel on all of Palaven.”

They strode into their room, setting down the bags in a corner as Scarlet kicked her heels off with a sigh. “Is that hotel child friendly?” She asked as she moved to wiggle out of her dress. “Because I’m pretty sure they’re bringing Brutus with them.”

“I hope they bring him,” Aurelius called from the bathroom. “He’s at the fun age now where he actually talks.”

Scarlet slipped out of her dress, moving to unhook her bra. “I never knew you liked kids so much chocodile.”

“Yeah, well,” Aurelius said walking back into the main part of the room, totally nude. “I’ve always wanted a big family. Some of my own children, some adopted.” He shrugged, looking to her almost shyly. “Maybe a couple Chiers?”

Scarlet closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’ve always wanted a big family too,” she admitted. “Maybe four or five Chiers.” She pushed up onto her tiptoes, giving Aurelius a heated kiss on the mouth.

She felt more than heard the lyrical twittering he generally made around her drop in pitch. She rocked into him, hoping he was game for a little exercise before bed.

Large, three fingered hands trailed down her waist, moving to her ass and squeezing. Scarlet wound a hand up his neck plates, running long fingernails teasingly over the sensitive patch of hide behind his fringe. 

Aurelius groaned, gently urging her back toward the large turian style bed. Scarlet allowed him to roll on top of her, the contrast of smooth plate against soft skin making heat pool in her belly as her underwear grew damp.

Everyone thought of turian’s natural plating as unyielding armor. In reality, while much harder than human skin, there was a give to it and as Aurelius enveloped her in his arms, mindful not to press his keel against her, she reveled in his warmth and the way his body seemed to call out to her. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the faint pinpricks of electricity from his biotics rippled over her skin.

They never went beyond him using his abilities to stimulate her nipples or clit though. Tassius and Gwen apparently went much further with the biotic foreplay, but Scarlet was fine with Aurelius only doing what he was comfortable with. And damn if it didn’t feel amazing when he sent skipping pulses of biotic energy down between her legs or over her breasts.

“Fuck, Aurie,” she panted as her body writhed under his ministrations, underwear totally soaked. Encouraged, Aurelius slid down her body, continuing to use his biotics as he went. Carefully, he pulled her thong off, tossing it to the floor.

Scarlet held her breath in anticipation as his long, blue tongue slid from his mouth to lick a wet path up her slit. She gasped, scooting down further in unspoken request. His biotics slowly faded while he concentrated his efforts on her core with his mouth, swirling his tongue against her clit before plunging it inside her.

“Yes!” She choked out as he continued to fuck her with his mouth. She squeezed his head between her thighs, caging him at her center. Her hand came up to pluck at her nipples, thumbs flicking against the steel bars running through them.

Her breathing became more labored and when Aurelius curled his tongue against that rough patch inside her, she wailed out her release, grinding herself against his smooth mouth plates.

As the aftershocks ebbed, she released her vise-like grip on his head. He raised his face to look at her, mandibles and chin glistening. He made a show of licking his mouth clean and Scarlet reached out to him, rising up onto shaky elbows.

Aurelius wordlessly crawled back over her, subvocals thrumming in a lustful tune she’d grown to love. Positioning himself at her center, he begun to sensually run the ribbed underside of his cock between her folds. Gasping, Scarlet pressed herself against him, desperate for more.

“Shit, stop teasing Aurie!” She panted, voice a mix of arousal and irritation. He chuckled as she pushed against his plated chest, encouraging him to lie on his back.

Complying, he moved a tube-shaped pillow behind his crest as Scarlet straddled him. Taking his length in hand, she stroked him once, reveling in the way his breath caught in his throat. Not wanting to torment either of them further, she aligned him with her entrance and sank down with a heady moan.

She paused for a moment to allow herself to adjust to his size before bracing her hands on either side of his keel and lifting up onto her knees, until only his tip remained inside her. She slowly lowered herself back over him, arching forwards so that the ridges of his dick pressed against her sweet spot.

Aurelius’s fingers curled at his sides before coming up to grip her around the waist. Scarlet set a languid pace, body awash in pleasure as he filled her. One of Aurelius’s hands drifted down to where they were joined and rubbed against her swollen clit.

“Oh fuck!” Scarlet grit out, movements faltering as warmth began to spread from her center down to her limbs. She redoubled her efforts, increasing her speed as Aurelius made soft grunts and barely audible pleas for “more.”

She came with a curse, grinding against him with closed eyes. Aurelius made a strangled, warbling groan before flipping them onto their sides while still inside her. Gripping her ass to press her against him, he thrust into her hard and fast before shuddering, his cock pulsing inside her as he came.

Scarlet felt the knot at the base of his cock swell, locking them together. Her nails bit into his sensitive waist as she ground against him, riding out her own euphoria.

Aurelius muttered something she didn’t fully catch as her breathing returned to normal.

“What?” She asked him, tilting her head back to make eye contact.

“Will you marry me?” His expression was serious, though the soft flapping of his mandibles betrayed his nerves.

“Are… are you proposing to me?” She felt she needed to clarify.

“Yes?”

Well. This certainly wasn’t the romantic moment she’d envisioned, but she was too excited and happy to care. “Of course I’ll marry you!” Her smile was so wide her face ached. “God, I thought you’d never ask!” She pulled his head down for a passionate kiss, her tongue sweeping into his mouth. When they finally pulled apart, panting and rocking against each other Aurelius let out a soft chirp.

“I should have asked you sooner,” he said, running a hand over her newly pleated hair. “I guess I was just scared, that you would realize you could do better -”

“There’s nobody better than you,” Scarlet cut him off with a finger against his mouth. “You’re the only person I want Aurie.”

He squeezed her tightly against him as the two basked in the glow of being engaged. “Do I get a ring though?” Scarlet had to ask.

Aurelius chuffed. “I knew you’d want to choose it yourself. I’ve got a good amount of credits saved up - no friends discounts, I’m paying in full - and if you want, we can go get you one tomorrow.”

“Obviously I want!” Scarlet scoffed, a grin stealing through.

“Then it’s a date,” her fiancé purred.

Tomorrow, she’d pick out an engagement ring - something with a vintage feel to it - and call all her friends and family. And start wedding planning. Aurelius was in for a big wedding celebration. But tonight… For tonight, for now, she was content to fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Tenzen/Tosca

Tenzen’s legs were in absolute agony by the time he’d finally left Kabalim Malolin at the Turian Embassy. He’d hid the pain well, years of discipline allowing him to conceal any trace of a limp, but as he rode the elevator up to his apartment he groaned, stretching his aching limbs out in turn.    


Even decades later and his old injury still bothered him. Tosca took care to pack him plate ointment whenever he was home, and he knew she surreptitiously had put tubes in his private quarters onboard  _ The Steadfast _ more than once, but he admittedly was poor at remembering to apply it.

The elevator made an excited  _ ping  _ as it reached the 17th floor of the apartment tower. Tenzen stumbled forward, allowing himself to limp and drag in the empty hall.  _ Damn shins!  _ He thought irritably as shooting pain erupted with each heavy footfall. 

Tosca would be upset he’d stood in place so long.  _ “Why didn’t you sit in a chair? No one would have said anything.”  _ He sighed at her imagined reprimand. She’d be correct of course, but it was hard to act old and infirm when surrounded by the young. Even if he  _ was  _ comparatively old next to Tassius. 

Palming the door scanner for his family’s unit, an involuntary, happy chirrup escaped his throat. 

“Tulip?” A sweet, familiar voice asked from the back of the apartment.

“I’m home,” he answered, limping over to the large couch that dominated the living room. He sank into the velvet cushions, eyes fluttering shut as he heard the sound of someone approaching. 

“Tulip!” 

He kept his eyes closed as soft, insistent kisses peppered his face and mouth. Purring, he reached blindly for his mate, catching her by an arm and pulling her into his lap with a surprised laugh. When he opened his eyes, his vision swam in hues of olive and hazel and Tosca. 

“Mmmm, I’ve missed you my love,” he rumbled, burying his head in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent: antiseptic from the hospital, peppermint, Julian, and a sweet, musky odor that had his groin plates loosening in spite of his pain. 

Tosca ran soft hands along his neck as she held him close. “I missed you more,” she breathed against the side of his face. “Especially after those pics you sent me yesterday.” A hand intentionally stroked the sensitive patch of hide behind his fringe. “You know I love it when you strike a pose.”

Tenzen chuckled darkly, remembering the extremely racy photos he’d sent her of himself lying naked on the bed, fully unsheathed, arms laced behind his head and tongue licking his mouth plates. 

Lifting his face, he pressed his mouth against hers in silent request. Tosca obliged him with a passionate kiss and he groaned as he thrust up against her, only to have his lustful vocals pitch up several octaves in pain as his legs reminded him that they were still in anguish. 

Tosca pulled back, hazel eyes wide in alarm, only to narrow into slits. “You haven’t been using your plate ointment.” She stated bluntly. 

Tenzen sighed. “I’ve been extremely busy…” he started, only to be cut off by a swat to his armored shoulder. 

“You’re never too busy to attend to your shins! Off with the armor!” Tosca commanded, sliding out of his lap. 

Tenzen groaned dramatically, wilting into the couch as Tosca disappeared into the bathroom. He might be Captain of  _ The Steadfast _ , but here, Tosca was Primarch. She returned with a large tube of plate ointment. 

“Take off your armor,” she ordered, kneeling by his feet to unclasp his boots. 

Sighing, Tenzen began removing the silver and gold light armor he wore while aboard the ship. Once stripped, the various pieces set aside on the floor, Tosca reached up and fumbled for the release clasp of his under-suit. 

“I can do it,” he said, pulling down the navy fabric. Tosca finished pulling it off his legs, mindful not to jostle them too much before she set to work rubbing ointment into the scars and cracks of his shin plates and the hide itself. 

The relief was immediate and he breathed out in contentment, feeling his body fully relax. 

“It seriously doesn’t even take that long, Tulip.” Tosca scolded, glancing up at him. “Maybe five minutes of your time.”

“Yes yes,” Tenzen answered with a dismissive wave of his hand before smirking down at her. “But I prefer when you do it.”

Tosca huffed. “You’re still the worst patient,” she declared, rubbing ointment further up his shins and toward his knees. 

“But still your favorite,” Tenzen replied smugly. 

Tosca snorted, before suddenly running her hands up to his groin, leaving gleaming steaks of ointment on his legs. 

Tenzen gasped, leaning forward in surprise as his subvocals squealed. 

“You know,” Tosca said, voice a seductive murmur. “Julian’s spending the night at his friends’ house. It’s literally just you, me, and this bottle of heated plate ointment.” She traced a finger around his parted seam as she spoke, making him moan.

Tenzen sunk down onto the rug next to her. “What do you have in mind?” he growled, subvocals lowering in pitch.

“I was thinking you’re a naughty patient who needs to apply their ointment,” Tosca told him, pulling her shirt off and unhooking her bra. 

Tenzen purred, mandibles flaring out in a grin. “What are you going to do to me nurse Vallokius?” 

“First,” Tosca said, removing her pants and underwear. “You’re going to sit still while I finish applying your medicine.” 

“And then?” Tenzen asked as he moved to lean against the couch, allowing Tosca access to his shins. 

Tosca made a show of licking her plump, tempting lips. “Depends on how well you behave,” she informed him as she squirted a generous dollop of ointment into her hand. 

Tenzen hummed as Tosca rubbed her hands together to spread the ointment before massaging it into his shins, slowly working her way upward. She traced the intricate yellow tattoos on his legs, following the curved lines but stopping just short of touching the area where he wanted her hands the most. 

“Nurse?” He asked, voice strained. “There’s another place I need your… expertise.” 

“Oh?” Tosca responded with feigned ignorance. “Where would that be, Mr. Vallokius?”

Tenzen laid his much larger hands over her own, guiding her to his parted seam. Tosca gazed up at him, eyes shadowed with lust as she traced along his groin plates before dipping a finger inside. 

Tenzen hissed in pleasure, trying to spread his legs further apart. “Ah, yes, there,” he panted as the tip of his cock emerged.

Lowering her head, Tosca ran her flat tongue over him, fingers continuing to stroke and encourage his length to fully unsheathe. Tenzen groaned loudly as he erected, only for Tosca to wrap her lips around him, swallowing hard. 

Her head bobbed up and down over his cock, tongue tracing the ridges on his underside. He moved a hand to the back of her head, blunted talons digging into her thick, mahogany tresses. He thrust up into her mouth gently, mandibles flaring as his breath came out in labored pants. 

Tosca hummed around him, the vibration causing heat to pool in his belly and he quickly released her head and pushed back. 

“Good, Mr. Vallokius?” she asked, raising her face to look at him.

“Oh fuck yes,” Tenzen growled as he surged up, wrapping her in his arms. “Spirits, I need you now.”

Tosca allowed him to lay her on the floor as he groped for the ointment bottle. Aligning himself with his mate’s sodden entrance, he pushed into her with a low, drug out moan. Tosca gasped and arched her back, pressing herself against him. 

Tenzen rubbed the heated ointment over one of Tosca’s pert nipples, massaging it into her breast as he began to pump into her, in hard, deep strokes.

“Please, Tenzen, Tulip, fuck me, ahh, you feel so good!” Tosca sobbed, eyes pinched closed and hair spread out behind her. 

Tenzen emptied the ointment bottle onto her nipples, enjoying how her skin gleamed under the light as he stroked and pinched, playing his mate like a fine and delicate instrument until she cried out in ecstasy, body spasming as her orgasm crashed around him. Her walls clenched around his cock and he let out a dual toned moan.    


“Can,” he panted, “can we do the wall thing? Please? Please Tosca?” 

“Help me up,” she answered breathlessly. 

Pulling from her, precum dripping from the head of his cock, the two stumbled to the far wall of the living area. Tosca stepped up onto the padded bench that was set against the wall, and with an agility from her ballerina days that still amazed him, lifted her right leg into the air to rest against the side of her face. 

Warm, welcoming center on full display and positioned perfectly, Tenzen pressed into her with a curse. Mindful of his keel, he leaned against her, one hand reaching up to grasp an ankle, the other reaching around  to cradle the back of her head as he set a ruthless pace, fucking her into the wall with powerful thrusts that rattled pictures and echoed through the entire room. 

He licked up the column of her neck as Tosca writhed and moaned against him. A tell-tale heat started to build at the base of his cock and he adjusted his position to rub himself against Tosca’s clit, wanting her to cum at least once more before he finished. 

Tosca screamed out her release, nails digging into his carapace and neck as he roared out his own completion, cock pulsing inside her, filling her with his seed. He pushed himself impossibly closer to her as his knot swelled, chest heaving from exertion. 

Tosca lowered her leg as Tenzen released his grasp. Lifting her up, he walked to the couch. Once seated comfortably, gently grinding against each other to prolong their pleasure, Tenzen moved to rub his brow against Tosca’s forehead, scenting her as his mate. 

“Spirits, if this is what happens when I don’t use my shin ointment, then I’ll have to forget more often,” he chuckled. 

“Ass,” Tosca huffed, swatting his chest. 

“But I’m your ass.” He reminded her, cupping her face for a passionate, human style kiss. 

Tomorrow, he’d take Julian to Armax Arena for target practice. Then maybe they could all go out for a fun family lunch somewhere. But for now, he was more than content to be his mate’s favorite patient. 


	6. Romulus/Cornelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeternum Song – Loosely translates to “heart song,” and is a type of vocalization turians make for their romantic partners. The song is specific to the mate, if a turian has more than one partner in a lifetime, the new song will vary drastically. 
> 
> Amicae – the turian version of a girlfriend or exclusive significant other.

It was rare that Cornelia had the house entirely to herself. If there weren’t guests, then usually one of her children was visiting, or else her mate was nearby. But today, Tassius and Livia had gone to the beach with Gwen, and her last guests had just checked out. Romulus had disappeared on some errand and she had been left entirely on her own. 

Once the bedding was changed and rooms clean, Cornelia found herself pacing the halls, on the cusp of being bored. Romulus had been encouraging her to find a hobby, but given how scant her free time generally was, she’d waved him off. 

Now, she wished she had something to amuse herself. She was too restless to sit and read, and watching a vid seemed like a waste since she did that in the evenings before bed anyway. Lacking any sort of real distraction, she decided to go on her daily walk a few hours early. 

Changing into a shorter, lighter set of robes, she set off down the street in the direction of a wooded area about a mile away. Exercise was a hobby, wasn’t it? She didn’t have a zealous routine or schedule, but her neighborhood strolls were something she always looked forward to. 

The fresh air did wonders for her mood, as did the sounds and smells of the hillside. Just being outside in nature was a balm for the spirit. She sighed contentedly as she walked, taking in the wildflowers and lethargic insects pollinating them, allowing her mind to dwell on more tranquil thoughts than business accounting and grocery shopping. 

She had just rounded the bend in the road when a familiar, mahogany plated face filled her vision. 

“Rom!” She chirped in surprise. “What are you doing out here?”

Her mate rumbled affectionately as he closed the distance separating them. “I wanted to bring you some new flowers for the house,” he answered, offering her a bouquet of  _ flos  _ and  _ laminae  _ blooms, mixed with a few exquisite stalks of auburn pampas grass. “I thought wildflowers might look pretty somewhere.”

“They’re lovely,” Cornelia purred, taking in their sweet scent. 

“You’re taking your walk early today?” Romulus inquired, falling into step close beside her as she continued up the road. 

“Yes, the house was empty and I didn’t feel like reading,” she replied. “It’s far too beautiful a day to be inside anyways.”

Romulus hummed in agreement, his  _ atreum song _ singing out his adoration for her in an endless crescendo. Her own song swayed and turned in her chest in response. Romulus always managed to bring out the closet romantic in her; had since they were  _ amicaes _ . 

She flicked out a mandible in a fond smile as memories of sunset strolls and whispered promises swam before her mind's eye. Decades and a veritable lifetime later, so much had changed in their lives, but not their affections. 

“What are you thinking about?” Romulus asked softly.

She glanced up to his face, plates carved with cracks and fissures, but still as handsome as the day they’d met. “Just considering my age,” she said. “And how so much has changed, but yet remained the same.” 

Her mate allowed his hand to brush familiarly against her waist. “I know what you mean about things changing,” he told her. “I thought Tassius would be well into his 40’s before he found someone, given how focused he’s always been on his career.” Romulus shook his head mildly. “Your children pairing up certainly reminds you of your own age. And with a human no less!”

Cornelia chuckled. Leaning about Gwen had been more of a shock to her mate than herself. Tassius was attractive, dedicated, loyal… but he was also a biotic. Turians had long memories, it seemed, and distrust of biotics stemming from the Unification Wars still plagued cabals, her own son included.

It was common for turian biotics to bond outside the species - more so than the general population. A human had been somewhat surprising given lasting resentment over the Relay 314 incident, but then again, time moved swiftly. The younger generations didn’t harbor the same mistrust as their elders.

“Gwen is charming and kind,” Cornelia said, thinking of the loving expression that lit up her son’s face whenever his  _ amicae  _ smiled at him. “She’s good for Tassius. He deserves someone who truly cares about him.”

“She does seem to love him,” Romulus acknowledged. “Just… not what I expected.”

“Love is rarely what we expect,” she answered with a good natured chuff, remembering her own parents’ disbelief when she’d fallen for a man several tiers below her.    


“That’s true,” Romulus replied with a gentle smile.    


The pair slowed their gait as they approached the woods. The old-growth trees had been preserved by local ordinance, and left to grow for decades unmolested, the thick canopy of silver and indigo leaves glittered in the sunlight; nature’s treasury on full display. 

Next to her, Romulus thrummed a loving note in his chest. “I’ve always loved these trees,” he said almost wistfully. “Such beauty and color, the sound of the wind in the branches.” He glanced down at her. “Of course, for all their glory they pale in comparison to you, my love.”

Cornelia purred. “You always were a shameless flatterer,” she told him, even as she craned her neck to rub her brow plates against his own. 

“I’m a lucky man and well aware of it,” he rumbled back, hands coming to rest on her hip spurs. 

After a few moments of loving silence, Romulus’s hands began to drift to Cornelia’s waist and his subvoclas dipped into a lower, sultry octave. 

_ What would you think about… _ He nodded toward the woods. 

Cornelia considered his proposition. It was early enough in the workday that most people were at their jobs, and children in school or boot-camp. Fooling around in the open air would definitely be a change of pace from their usual couplings.

Her subharmonics lowered to match her mates’. 

_ Lead the way, _ she vocalized, as a dark, spiced scent filled her nose and lungs. Romulus was more than a little eager, and the thick smell of his arousal invaded her senses as her own body responded in turn. 

Romulus led her into the woods far enough so that they couldn’t be seen from the road, but not so deep that the undergrowth was completely wild. Obscured from sight, Cornelia set her bouquet on the leaf strewn forest floor before returning her attention to the heady sight in front of her. 

Romulus had pulled down his leggings, seam already parted and the tip of his cock just visible. His subvocals serenaded her, telling her she was gorgeous, a vision, his one, his love, without the need of words.

Walking up to him,Cornelia maintained eye contact as she stroked the back of a talon against his rapidly emerging length. Romulus growled, hands moving to grope and caress her waist, pulling a low moan from her throat. 

She could feel her own pelvic plates begin to part under his ministrations and she rumbled to him in request. 

_ Please. _

Never one to deny her, Romulus moved to crouch down in front of the juncture between her legs. He carefully pulled down her pants, brushing her robes aside and making a show of inhaling her scent. Eyes focused on her slightly parted seam, he ran his tongue up it. 

Cornelia groaned, bracing a hand on a tree trunk as Romulus teased her plates open, flicking his tongue inside her and rubbing it along her sensitive inner ridges. She growled and whined in her subvocals, talons digging into tree bark. 

Just when it was becoming too much, Romulus pulled his head back and stood up. He stroked himself a few times, allowing Cornelia a view of his hard, waiting cock, before rumbling to her with a near desperate plea in his subharmonics. 

_ Turn around? Brace against the tree? _

Limbs still tingling from his earlier attention, she complied, canting her hips to allow him a smooth entrance. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pushed into her with a gasp. He didn’t hesitate before he began pumping into her hard and fast. Their plates made a dull, thudding sound as they smacked together, only to be drowned out by aroused vocals and heavy breathing.

The ridges of her mate’s cock slid against her own, creating a delicious friction. Cornelia pinched her eyes shut, focusing on the feel of her love moving inside her, on the sensation of being perfectly full, on the way his thrusts set off fireworks in her lower abdomen, until suddenly she was consumed by an inferno of pleasure, a strangled cry falling from her mouth. 

Warmth spread through her, and her vocals whirred and stuttered in ecstasy. Behind her and still kneading her sensitive waist, Romulus made a series of high pitched, excited clicks, before slamming into her once more, cock twitching as he came. 

Fortunately, he had the presence of mind to pull from her as soon as he’d reached his own completion. Having sex in the woods was one thing, being knotted out here was another. 

Cornelia turned to face him on shaky legs. Romulus was leaning heavily against a tree, mandibles flared and panting. He looked up when she moved to grasp his shoulder. 

“Spirits my darling,” he said, still winded. He clumsily pulled his leggings up as his cock receded back behind his plates. “You’re incredible, my love,” he whispered as he pulled Cornelia into a tight embrace, his _ atreum song _ flowing from his chest into hers. 

“That was wonderful,” she agreed, having caught her breath. She gazed up to his crimson eyes, still smoldering with passion before pressing her forehead against his brow, purring in contentment. 

When they finally parted, walking back onto the road like a pair of naughty fledglings, subvocals giggling and mandibles set in perpetual grins, Cornelia couldn’t help but think that love was perhaps the greatest pastime of them all. 

She smiled at her mate. Any time spent with him was perfect. Rumbling the sentiment in her chest, they walked back to their home, her bouquet held loosely in a hand and a song playing in her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests! If there's a particular couple you'd like to see written from the series, let me know in the comments!


End file.
